A Story Of My Name
by INO Innocentric
Summary: Ino paling benci dengan namanya, dia bahkan sudah berkali-kali meminta ayahnya untuk mengganti namanya. Apakah alasan Ino ingin mengganti namanya? Apakah Ino benar-benar akan menggantinya?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings: maybe OOC, first's fic.

Main chara: Ino Yamanaka

* * *

**_A Story Of My Name_**

"tadaima" Ino pulang dg wajah muram untuk yg kesekian kalinya, kali ini dia benar2 akan memaksa ayahnya untuk mengganti namanya.

"oh, pig kau sudah pulang ?" kakaknya Deidara melihatnya aneh karna raut wajahnya yg semakin buruk karna kemarahan yg bertambah

"kau kenapa eh babi ?"

"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dg sebutan itu..!" Ino membanting pintu kamarnya dg kasar, inilah yg semakin menguatkan keinginan Ino untuk mengganti namanya. Ya, Ino benci dipanggil dg sebutan babi.

* * *

0

0

0

Makan malam kali ini sedikit berbeda, suasana jadi lebih hening karna Ino yg masih memasang wajah muram, ayah dan kakaknya hanya saling pandang mendapati keanehan yg dirindukan itu karna tak sering Ino bisa bersikap tenang saat berkumpul dg org lain seperti itu, tapi meski situasi aneh itu bagus untuk kedamaian n keamanan orang orang yg sedang menelan makanannya diruangan itu tak pelak juga membersitkan rasa khawatir bagi dua orang pria diruangan itu terutama ayah Ino.

"kenapa Ino chan, apa kau sedang sakit gigi ?" ayah Ino bertanya dg lembut sedangkan kakaknya berusaha keras agar makanan yg ada dimulutnya tak muncrat karna menahan tawa. Ya, semua tahu bahwa ayah Ino sedang mencoba menggoda n memancing Ino krluar dari mode diamnya, termasuk Ino sendiri.

Tapi mereka semua salah jika mengira kali Ino akan terpancing karna nyatanya Ino tetap bungkam dan makan dengan aura yg semakin mencekam. Semua org disana dibuat heran bahkan Ino sendiri pun ikut heran bisa mengacuhkan umpan candaan dr ayahnya.

"Hei Pig, ayah bertanya padamu apa kau tidak dengar?"

Trang...Ino sedikit membanting sendok keatas piringnya saat mendengar kakanya kembali memanggilnya Pig (Babi).

"tou san, kali ini aku serius tolong aku ingin mengganti namaku" Ino memandang tajam pada ayah n kakaknya bergantian tanda dia benar-benar serius dengan keinginannya.

"aku selesai"begitu Ino menyatakan keinginannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia meninggalkan meja makan dg gemuruh badai didalam dadanya. Di kamarnya ino mendapati puluhan SMS dan panggilan masuk yg tak terjawab sejak pulang dari sekolah tadi dari teman-temannya terutama sakura, mereka semua mencoba meminta maaf pada Ino terutama sakura yg merasa menjadi tersangka utama dari insiden terparah kemarahan Ino tempo hari, tapi Ino mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih mematikan ponselnya.

Kali ini Ino akan membuktikan kalau dia bisa benar-benar marah, sangat marah karna panggilan "Pig/Babi" dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

* * *

0

0

0

Sejak malam itu Karna ayahnya belum juga mengabulkan permintaannya suasana rumah Ino menjadi lebih tenang karna aksi diam Ino, kakak n ayahnya sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk memancing Ino keluar dari aksi diamnya, bahkan teman sekaligus tetangga Ino Shikamaru terpaksa dilibatkan untuk ikut serta dalam upaya itu, tapi alih-alih berhasil Ino malah semakin bungkam dan turut mendiamkan Shikamaru yg sebenarnya tak begitu tahu soal masalahnya, ya Shikamaru ketinggalan berita heboh karna kebanyakan tidur di kelas.

Aksi itu berlangsung hingga hampir satu minggu, Sakura yang masih diliputi rasa bersalah akhirnya pergi ke rumah Ino dg ditemani Tenten untuk meminta maaf dan menjenguk Ino karna dua hari terakhir Ino memilih membolos sekolah meski dia terlihat berangkat sekolah seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Ino, ada temanmu datang" ayah ino memberitahunya dari balik pintu.

"katakan aku tak mau bertemu dengan mereka", ayahnya menghembuskan nafas panjang, Ino tahu yang datang adalah Sakura dan Tenten dari SMS yg dikirim Tenten sebelumnya.

"Ino chan, boleh tou san masuk ?" tak ada jawaban darri dalam.

"tou san mohon" tak lama Ino membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"aku tak kan menemui mereka kalau ayah masih tak mau menuruti permintaanku yang waktu itu" ancam Ino sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya yang disusul ayahnya kemudian. "Ino, apa kau tahu arti namamu ?"

"ya, Babi kan ?" jawab Ino ketus

"bisa jadi kalau kau mengartikannya begitu tapi sayang bukan itu artinya yang tou san dan kaa sanmu maksud saat memberimu nama Ino" jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum

"maksud tou san ?"

"ayah akan memberi tahumu rahasia arti namamu, tapi kau harus janji akan menemui temanmu setelah ini, bagaimana ?" ino menatap ayahnya sejenak dan berpikir kemudian mengangguk tak yakin.

* * *

0

0

0

- Di rumah sakit 16 tahun lalu.

"sayang, lihatlah putri kita" kata Yuka pada suaminya Inoichi yg sedang memperbaiki posisi tidur Deidara disofa, Inoichi melangkah mendekati istrinya yg sedang mendekap putri kecil mereka yang baru lahir

"Innocence angel" gumam Inoichi

"Innocence princess" timpal istrinya, seketika mereka saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, dan seperti ada telepati diantara mereka keduanya mengucapkan sebuah kata tepatnya nama secara bersamaan "INNO" lalu keduanya sama2 tersenyum.

* * *

0

0

0

"saat itu tou-san dan kaa-san hanya berharap kau nantinya akan tumbuh jadi gadis manis yg dikasihi banyak orang layaknya seorang putri kecil yang tak berdosa sebagaimana tou-san dan kaa-san melihatmu" jelas Inoichi sambil menerawang mengingat momen-momen bahagia sebelum istri tercintanya meninggalkan dia dan putra putri kecil mereka.

Ino mengusap matanya yg berair karna tangis haru setelah mendengarkan cerita ayahnya, Ino merasa telah jahat sekali pada Ayah n almarhumah ibunya beberapa hari terakhir karna keinginan konyolnya tempo hari.

"Gomennasai, Gomennasai..." kata Ino lirih, Inoichi mengusap kepala Ino dengan sayang. "jadi apa kau masih ingin mengganti namamu ?"

"tidak" Ino menggeleng keras sambil menatap ayahnya dengan mata yg masih berkaca-kaca "kau yakin ?" kata ayahnya smbil tersenyum.

"iya, maafkan aku tou-san" kata Ino mantap, "padahal Ayah sudah memilihkan beberapa nama yg bisa kau pilih" tambah Inoichi masih mencoba menggoda putrinya .

"tou-saaaaan" rajuk Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"hahaha...ya sudah sana temui teman-temanmu, kasian mereka sudah lama menunggumu sejak tadi" kata Inoichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"iya, tapi sebelum itu bolehkah aku memeluk tou-san" Inoichi sedikit tertegun kemudian "tentu saja, kemarilah" Ino kemudian berdiri dan memeluk ayahnya erat.

"tou-san, maafkan aku dan terimakasih sudah memberiku nama ini. Aku sayang tou-san"

"tou-san juga sayang Ino chan" dalam hati Ino menyesal sempat ingin mengganti namanya dan berjanji akan menghargai namanya dengan menjadi anak yang bisa membuat ayahnya bangga.

Ino lalu menemui Sakura dan Tenten dengan rasa yang luar biasa lega setelah melepas pelukannya dari ayahnya.

**Fin**

* * *

Catatan Author:

Fic pertama, mohon bantuan untuk mengoreksi apa yang kurang. Silahkan bila berkenan untuk meninggalkan Review.

* * *

-Omake-

"Hei Ino pig" panggil Deidara usil

"iya, apa ?" jawab Ino yang kemudian ditanggapi heran Deidara.

"loh kau tak jadi ganti nama ?" kata Deidara masih merusaha memancing Ino.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" jawab Ino santai.

"ah tidak, kupikir kau akan ganti nama jadi Inu, Uma, atau yg lebih keren Raion mungkin" jawab Deidara sambil mengamati reaksi Ino

"apa maksudmu nii chan ?" jawab Ino dengan senyum iblis.


End file.
